The present invention relates to a device for applying surface or contact pressure to a moving workpiece, such as wooden plate or the like.
Surface pressure-applying devices of the type under consideration include at least one circular pressing belt which is pressed against the workpiece by means of a pressure medium contained in a pressure chamber and wherein the pressure chamber formed between the working strand of the belt and a substantially rectangular pressure plate is limited by a seal supported against the pressing belt.
One of conventional devices of the foregoing type is disclosed in EP No. 0,026,396. The seals between the pressure plate and the respective pressing belt in this known device are formed by sealing strips in the mounting frame which is engaged in the groove of the pressure plate. The mounting frame must be sealed against the groove wall which lies on the side facing away from the pressure chamber; a special seal must be provided for this purpose. Moreover, sealing strips supported on the working strand of the pressing belt must be secured in the groove of the mounting frame.